Tyram
Class Info Tier 0 - Pupil He was a very slow learner, it took him a few months to cast his first spell, and then eight years to graduate from the magic academy. Tier 1 - Mage He's been a mage for the past eight years, and he assumes he'll remain such for many years to come. He hopes that he'll be able to move past his learning disability before he becomes a sage. Tier 2 - Sage With this class change, he can use anima and light magic, as well as staves. He hopes that he can find a cure for his learning disability once he gets to this point, but if at all possible, sometime before. Tier 3 - Cardinal He really doesn't think he can get to this point with his learning disability, but he really wants too. He's certain that he'll be able to cure himself of his learning disability when he finally becomes a sage. ﻿ Appearance His dark blue hair is cut short all the way around, save for the very back where it reaches down to just below his shoulder blades - he keeps this in a tight braid. He wears an azure vest over his white tunic, and he wears azure breeches that are tight around the waist, but loose everywhere else; making them ideal for moving about. ﻿ Personality He's hesitant, conservative, and easily confused; he complicates things sometimes by over-thinking them, and this usually feeds to his already-conceived state of confusion. The properties of a simple mathematical equation had him deep in thought for hours as a child, and even as an adult, he tends to spend hours, sometimes days, trying to comprehend what is being said in a book. He has poor reading comprehension, which has made it increasingly difficult for him to fit in socially. His confidence is at a healthy level, whilst his ability to stand firm on what he believe is right is more to the point of a moderate extremism.﻿ ﻿ History All throughout his school years, he was one of the kids who received multiple doses of bullying, but nothing more than he could bare. Rather than hold a grudge, he passed it off as said bullies attempt to make themselves seem cool, important, or strong in the eyes of his friends. He's lived a pretty normal life thus far - his father taught him most of his moral lessons, and he still keeps them close to his heart. He began studying at the academy to become a mage when he was 12, and graduated to the status of mage when he was 20. He is currently deep within his own studies to become a sage. He still often gets instructions from teachers and people of higher knowledge, but for the most part, he is now his own teacher, using the resources available to him to advance.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿